The use of a digital wallet has quickly gained popularity, both for use in remote-based platforms and in “tap-to-pay” point-of-sale transactions using a cellular telephone, for example. Currently, there exist several different forms of digital wallets offered by different financial institutions, issuers and so on, and many more are in development. Such services are becoming available under many different brands including those of credit card suppliers and retailers, each of which may interface with different financing companies, and can be offered on different platforms, including point-of-sale technology (e.g., NFC), mobile applications, and remote on-line systems.
As consumers use digital wallets with more regularity, it is desirable to allow a diverse number of choices for competing brands of digital wallets according to a consumer preference. However, this can create a complicated system of overlapping functionality and interfacing menus for both the consumer, wishing to have more than one payment option, and merchants, who will need to process the different digital wallets through different channels. Accordingly, there is a need for a system to enable a network of digital wallets, which provides a link between multiple consumer interfaces provided on merchant web sites and an acceptance network for authorizing a purchase from any one of various digital wallet providers.